James Potter and the Black Mantra
by Kage Hikari
Summary: The story of James Arthur Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter. In his fourth year, James has discovered a mysterious song that curses anybody who hears it.
1. Birthday at the Potter's

Hey peoples! I am Kage Hikari and this is my first ever Harry Potter fiction! Ok, this is about James Potter, the son of Harry and Ginny Potter. This is after Voldemort's death, and I won't do anything stupid like having him come back or anything. This story is all about James! Totally original! YAY!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. Darn. Darn. Darn. DARN YOU J.K. ROWLING!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Birthday at the Potter's**

Number 12, Grimmauld Place was in the farthest corner in London. The street was a gloomy one, with shabby homes and broken windows. Looking through normal eyes would show you number 11 right up next to number 13. But when you look through different eyes--more specifically, wizard's eyes--you would find a rather nice and clean-looking home between the dirty ones.

Sunlight tinkled into the windows of the grand house, illuminating the room of a fourteen-year old boy. He slept soundly and comfortably. He seemed very average, medium height and weight. On his head was a terrible mess of dark auburn hair that gleamed red in the light. Eyelids concealed very round green eyes. On the walls around his bed were moving photographs of various Quidditch teams, from the Chudley Cannons to the British International team and the Hollyhead Harpies, where his mother is coach. The desk comprised of a mess of quills and parchment with a 14 inch-long wand atop the muddle. A calendar hung on the wall over the desk with cross-out marks on all the days of July up to the thirty-first.

James Arthur Potter awoke gradually, the scent of pancakes filling his nostrils. He grinned, opened his eyes, and stood. He walked over to the desk, groggily searching for an unbroken quill. Then he made a final cross-out on the last day of July. He turned toward the wardrobe before doing a double-take.

It was his birthday. He was fourteen. No wonder he smelled pancakes.

Excited, James threw on a T-shirt and jeans before running downstairs. His parents always tried to make his birthdays special, so his mother seemed to be making his favorite breakfast. His mouth watered at the thought and he nearly ran into an umbrella stand made out of a troll's leg.

James leapt the last stairs to the basement kitchen and leapt into the room. Sure enough, Ginny Potter was pouring pancake batter onto a hot grill with the aid of a wand. James couldn't resist hugging her from behind, even though his peers would have laughed at the thought of showing a mother affection. He regretted this, though, when he had to wash his hands because of the mess on his mother's apron.

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Are pancakes ok?"

"Excellent!" James said enthusiastically.

Mrs. Potter set her wand onto the counter and picked up a spatula to flip the cakes. James watched her for a second, then sneakily grabbed her wand. He tip-toed to the cupboard and opened it to reveal a stack of plates. He held the wand aloft and attempted to whisper an incantation.

_"Wingardium Levi--"_

"Don't even think about it."

James looked over at his mother. She had her back turned still, but she knew exactly what he was going to do.

"You aren't seventeen yet, young man."

James sighed and took the plates down by hand. As he brought them to the table, the door opened and a thirty-seven year-old man walked in.

Harry Potter was a thin man with amazingly untidy black hair (James seemed to have inherited this feature, although his was more reddish). He wore round glasses before green eyes. He wore long dark robes and an uncharacteristic frown.

"Morning, Dear. Morning, James." He said shortly.

James greeted him as he placed the plates on the table. Mr. Potter kissed his wife and spoke about his ventures of the night.

"We caught them, we got McNair and Avery! I've been looking for those two for eight years, and we got them!"

"Then why the frown, honey?"

"Old Kingsley Shacklebolt was in the court when they tried him. He says they got off on six years in Azkaban!"

"Why?" Mrs. Potter asked. James listened intently, now placing forks on the table.

"They gave names. But they were worthless, people we've already got or killed. Avery even tried to say Crabbe, even though he knew I had killed Crabbe myself. They were just too desperate. But Scrimgeour said that they had at least tried to name someone, and they had made a reform. SO THEY GOT OFF ON SIX MEASLEY YEARS!"

James filled the pitcher gloomily. His father was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and was the best. He had been working especially hard on catching the former Death Eaters, who had been in hiding since the death of their leader, Voldemort. (Also killed by Mr. Potter--that's one reason he's so famous.) James had been actively involved in keeping track of his father's work, because he also wanted to become an Auror.

"Why do you think he got off?" James asked Mr. Potter.

"I can only suspect gold changed hands," he muttered. Mr. Potter threw pancakes onto his plate and sat down at the table. Then he realized what he was eating.

"Oh, I'm sorry, son. I forgot it's your birthday!"

James grinned at him. "It's ok."

"No, it's not! I was just so tired, I've been up all night, and I'm upset about the whole McNair thing--"

"Dad, chill! It's ok, really!"

His father smiled and chewed his food slowly. Then, "What does "chill" mean?"

James laughed. "It means "calm down."

"Oh. Another one of your American slang terms."

"Yep."

Breakfast was enjoyable enough despite the surprise Mr. Potter had brought home. Afterward Harry walked up the master bedroom to get some sleep, and Mrs. Potter departed to team practice. She apologized to James, but he wasn't bothered. The fact that they wanted to be with him on his birthday was enough, and he was used to them being gone. Plus, his mother would be home shortly and then their relatives would be there for his 'surprise' party. (He had heard them speaking of the party when he was supposed to be asleep.)

James amused himself during the hours with flying on his broom in the large ballroom on the ground floor of the house. If he flew slowly enough and didn't run into anything, his parents need never know about him flying in the house. But this got boring quickly, and he wandered back into the kitchen, were the elves were now at work. Usually Mrs. Potter made meals, but when she was gone James was fed by the elves.

Their house-elves, Dobby and Kreacher, were busy making his birthday dinner. Dobby at first squeaked about how James wasn't allowed to see the cake yet, but eventually let it go. James liked Dobby, and was his best friend during the long summer days. But he couldn't stand being around Kreacher. His endless mutterings and angry (not to mention rude) words were the bane of James's existence, so he didn't spend much time with the elves. Somehow Dobby had gotten used to it, but he would occasionally crack and attack Kreacher.

James watched Dobby don an apron and oven mitts before placing an enormous ham into the oven. James sneaked a bit of frosting from the cake and flicked it at Kreacher. He played "flick things at the dirty house elf" until the guests arrived.

The doorbell resounded loudly throughout the house, awaking the sleeping portrait Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been trying to take down for years--the portrait of Harry's godfather's mother. Immediately great cries of, _"GRIME! MUCK! CREATURES OF FILTH!" _rang throughout the hall. James ignored her and answered the door.

"Oh, hello, dear!" James was brought into a bone-crushing hug with his grandmother, Molly Weasley. Behind her was her husband, Arthur, who squeezed past to shut up the screaming portrait.

"Hi, Grandma." James stood back to allow the guests to enter. The screaming was silenced and James was being congratulated by his extended family.

His uncles Fred and George had brought their girlfriends (with whom they have been dating for about 3 years--they refused to get married. "We want to keep our options open.") His other uncles, Bill, Charlie, and Percy didn't seem to have made it. But his uncle Ronald was there, with his wife Hermione, and James's favorite cousins. There was Helen, who was seventeen and in her final year at Hogwarts, there was Jacob, who would be in his first year at the end of the summer, Christa, who was only six, and Nicholas, who was in James's year and is his best friend. They were all children of Ron and Hermione, and were James's favorite family apart from his own.

"Hey, kid!" Helen greeted, ruffling James's hair. James was almost as tall as her, but she refused to admit it.

Hermione hugged him and Ronald thrust a wrapped box into his hand. Nicholas high-fived him and Jacob hugged his waist. Christa blew a spit-bubble at him.

Mrs. Weasley fussed about him all the way into the kitchen, where they all sat as James poured drinks.

"So, how do you like the surprise?" Mr. Weasley asked.

James laughed. "A real shock."

He exchanged a look with Nicholas, who grinned. Nick was very tall, a trait handed down from his father. He had long bushy brown hair that reached into his eyes. He was a bit of a shy kid, who loved reading and was very intelligent. His boringness sometimes bothered James, but he was the ideal person to have on an adventure or in mischief (James loved adventures and excitement, so he always pushed Nick to come along). He used his brains, but sometimes he would have a hard time using common sense (his mother said this came from Ron's side). He wasn't very interested in sports or Quidditch, but his sister Helen was. Helen and James were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and they needed someone in the stands.

"Were is Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"She's still at practice. She couldn't get time off."

"Not even on your birthday?" Mrs. Weasley looked highly affronted.

"She should be home soon." James said fairly. "I don't mind, really, Grandma."

She said nothing more and sipped her butterbeer. There was a nasty moment of uneasy silence, then it stopped all at once. Hermione went off to find the house-elves (she has a huge Elf Rights thing going. She's probably the only one who cares about Dobby as much as James or Harry.) Helen, Nicholas, and James started talking about school and Quidditch, and Mrs. Weasley started fussing over her grandkids, Christa and Jacob. That was one thing cool about the family--there weren't many uncomfortable moments. They were all pretty cool with each other.

After a while Mrs. Potter showed up, and Mr. Potter came downstairs ("Nobody can sleep with all this racket.") Then the party really started. Everyone moved into the ballroom, where the adults put up tables, streamers, and balloons with magic. James couldn't help but laugh. It seemed so much like the birthday parties of when he was way younger. Mrs. Weasley got music going (very old music, by a long-gone singer named Christina Warbeck) and some of the older couples started dancing. Mostly the kids just watched, but when they could get their own music playing they did some group dances. Helen, who was really cool with her family and with dancing, started a crazy sort of swing with Nicholas and James. Then she threw Christa into the air and got her screaming with glee. Jacob got into a balloon-popping contest with Nicholas and James, then they all did the "electric slide" together. It was immature, crazy, but so much fun. It was like they were all kids again. Eventually things settled down, and James opened his presents.

He got some broomstick polish from Helen and a new Quaffle from his grandparents. Nicholas got him a book called "The History and Beginnings of Quidditch," which was actually pretty good--better than his aunt's gift, which was a homework planner that said little quotes every time you turned a page. Ronald and Harry seemed to think this extremely hilarious, but James didn't get it. He planned on dropping it into the fireplace as soon as he got the chance. Christa got him a finger painting and Dobby got him socks. His parent's gift was his favorite, though. His new broomstick--a Thunderstrike 500. His dad's old Firebolt was a little dated, and he really needed a new broom.

Eventually the guests left, and cleaning up began. It was rather quick, with magical parents and willing house-elves. Eventually, they all sat around the fireplace, watching the embers die down. James was so elated, he couldn't believe his great day. Mr. and Mrs. Potter leaned against each other, smiling down at their son, who was polishing his new broom. When it got too dark, Ginny demanded they all go to bed and they started upstairs.

"James? Wait, son, just a sec."

James turned back to his father. "What's up?"

Harry took a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. Handing it to James, he said, "Tap it with your wand and say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.""

James did so, looking dubious. From his wand-tip spread zigzagging lines of ink, creating words. It said, "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are pleased to present The Marauder's Map." It was a map of Hogwarts, complete with dot figures of people in the castle. But there were only a few teachers there now, including the Headmistress pacing in her study.

"I thought this would come in handy at school this year." Mr. Potter smiled down at James, who couldn't believe his eyes. "You still have that Invisibility Cloak I gave you, right?"

James nodded.

"These go hand-in-hand. It's a part of our family history. Take good care of it, ok?" James nodded again, too stunned to speak.

"Ok. Get off to bed now."

James walked up the steps, but a second later Harry called him back.

"Oh, and son? Listen. Hard times are ahead. I want you to be prepared. Be careful at school, and remember to have fun."

* * *

Ok, that's it! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! You know you want to. just press the little button! PLEASE! 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Hey there, I'm back. Ok, since I didn't really get many reviews, I'll continue and hope I get some soon. No real comments, so let's get started!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Hogwarts Express**

James was awoken early a few weeks later to get ready for school. He spent the morning tossing robes, spell books, and parchment into his bag. The last things he put in his trunk were the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map that his father had given him. Then he dragged it downstairs and they left.

The family didn't own a car, so they took the Knight Bus, a violet triple-decker, to King's Cross station. James shouldn't have bothered with breakfast, because he heaved it up after a minute in the vehicle.

Stepping onto the pavement was nice, even with all the muggles around, jostling through the station. Mr. Potter grabbed his son by the elbow and his wife around her shoulders and led them hurriedly to the platforms nine and ten. There they found Ronald and Hermione seeing their children off.

The adults immediately started a conversation while Helen disappeared through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. James walked up to Nick, who looked unusually pale.

"What's up?" James asked.

Nick passed pale and turned green. "James, she's in there."

"Who, Helen? What's the big deal?"

"No…Resa."

It took great effort for James to keep from laughing. James and Nick had a friend at Hogwarts, a fellow Gryffindor, named Teresa Corvo. They had been friends since the first year, but in their third year Nick had developed a crush on her. Now Nick can't even see her without getting weak-kneed.

"Listen, just calm down around her, alright? She may like you back, but don't freak whenever you see her."

"You make it sound so simple," grumbled Nick.

James laughed. "Come on, we'll go in together."

The two of them gripped their carts that held their trunks hard and ran at the brick fast. A second passed and they were in the platform, with the Hogwarts Express, a great scarlet steam engine, spewing smoke all over them. They were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who gave their children goodbyes.

"Come on," said James hurriedly to Nick. They grabbed their trunks and heaved them onto the train.

The corridors were a tight squeeze, but the two of them managed to find a compartment alone. They looked out the window and waved to their parents as the train picked up speed and turned a corner, leaving their families out of sight.

The cousins sat back and talked for a while before James remembered something. He grabbed the Marauder's Map from his trunk and showed it to Nick.

"Blimey…" Nick said, amazed. "Where'd you get this?"

"My dad, who else?" James joked.

Nick examined the Map closely, his nose only an inch from the parchment. "Whoever did this was incredible… they would have to use several Animatus Charms… or they used special parchment… or enchanted ink…"

Their compartment door slid open, revealing Teresa Corvo herself and another girl they didn't know. Nick promptly dropped the Map and James just barely recovered it from being lost out the window.

"Hello, boys!" Teresa said happily. "Haven't seen you all summer. What's been happening?" She bounded into the compartment, swinging her dark black hair behind her. She had very fair skin and ocean-blue eyes. She was slightly hyper on occasion, but a really great friend. The girl that was with her nervously sat next to her.

"Nothing really, unless you count this." James handed her the Map. She stared at it, her friend looking over her shoulder.

"Cool!" Teresa said, tossing it back to him. James laughed. Her indifference was amazing. Teresa, James, and Nick all came from wizarding families, and after three years of magical learning had learned not to be so surprised by anything unusual.

"So, who's this?" James asked. Nick seemed incapable of speaking around Teresa. He just stared at his feet and blushed. Sometimes he was so obvious.

"This is Elizabeth Roberts. She's transferring from America today," said Teresa. Elizabeth smiled and said, "Call me Eliza." She was rather tall and had long strawberry-blond hair with bangs that fell just short of her green eyes. She had an athletic build, and a strange strength about her.

James was ecstatic. "Are you really from America?"

"Yes. I went to the Salem Academy of Sorcery." James could now hear the difference in her accent. It was very cute, almost southern.

"That's cool! I'm James Potter, and this is Nicholas Weasley."

Eliza grinned. "Yeah, Teresa's told me all about you guys. You're kind of trouble-makers, aren't you?"

James laughed and nodded. Nicholas scowled. "He's the trouble-maker, I'm innocent."

"Yeah, right, you hypocrite!" James threw his shoe at Nicholas. "You were helping when I put that niffler into Hetzel's office."

Everyone in the compartment laughed. Professor Hetzel was the Potions teacher, and the most evil lady on the planet. They used to have an old man by the name of Slughorn, but he had resigned in James's second year. He was very old, and didn't really seem to like teaching. He also chose favorites. But Hetzel was no better. She was the head of Slytherin, and hated everyone.

When James had told his dad about Hetzel, he had laughed and said, "That sounds like Snape." Hetzel seemed to have a particular hatred for Nicholas and his family. But so did all the Slytherins. The Weasleys were "Blood traitors."

Eliza mentioned Quidditch, and James immediately got into a conversation with her. Teresa sighed and exchanged looks with Nicholas. They both got out books. They knew how into Quidditch James was, and neither one of them really liked sports.

Apparently Eliza played Seeker, which James was overjoyed about. Their current team was rather horrible. James played Chaser, along with Kerry Monroe and Helen. Their Keeper was Dewey Grant, and Chelsea Jackson and Frederick Smith played Beater. But the team had not had a steady Seeker since James's own father had left school.

"You _have _to join our team! Let's hope you get sorted into Gryffindor."

"I want to. It sounds like a good house," Eliza answered.

They were interrupted when two girls stepped into the compartment. They were twins and completely identical, except for their hair. One had platinum blond hair and the other's was black. They shared the same cold gray eyes and thin, pale cheeks.

"Why, hello, Teresa," sneered the blond one.

"How, um, _pleasant _to see you." The black haired one gazed around the compartment, with an expression equivalent to having a dung mustache.

James glared at them, but his anger wasn't anything in comparison to Teresa's. She stood, shaking with anger. James knew why she was so angry. In their previous year these girls had enchanted her blouse to start biting her. Teresa had danced around the hallway, trying to save her chest from permanent damage. But once she had taken of the shirt, the whole school had seen her bra. It was the most embarrassing time of her life, and she had ran to the hospital wing in tears.

Teresa drew her wand now, taking aim at the twins. "I'm warning you now! GET OUT!" she screamed.

The girls stayed where they were. "What are you going to do, Resa? Strip?"

Her twin howled with laughter. Nick drew his own wand angrily and forcefully. But before he could say anything, Eliza shouted, _"Slickserita!" _and transfigured the twins' hair into a sea of snakes. The two girls screamed and ran from the compartment.

Teresa sat down, panting. Nick did the same. But James was staring at Eliza, amazed. She had barely flicked her wand at the twins and was now opening her bag as though this wasn't big deal.

"What was that?" James asked.

Eliza looked at him. "Nothing, just a little transforming spell."

"You turned them into Medusas!"

She shrugged. "I don't like jerks. Those girls didn't seem very nice."

James laughed nervously. "And you say I'm a troublemaker."

Eliza grinned. "We should get along well. Who were they, anyway?"

"They were the Malfoy sisters, Jill and Jess," Teresa told her. "They are the foulest, dumbest students here."

"My dad hates the entire family." Nick was cleaning his glasses on his jumper.

"My dad caught their father and grandfather for supporting Voldemort," James told Eliza. Teresa and Nick shuddered at the name.

"Voldemort? That Dark wizard trying to take over the world?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah. You know him?"

She removed a book from her bag. "Yes. Even though he only directly attacked Europe, we heard of him in America. I had to learn about him in History of Magic."

James was curious. "You also learned about Harry Potter, didn't you?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, so?"

James didn't say anything, amused. She didn't really understand how famous his father was, and James liked that. It meant she didn't expect anything. Most people at Hogwarts were certain James would be as great as Harry, but he hadn't given them anything yet.

The journey progressed through plains and mountains, sometimes rain thrashing the glass, other times the sun baking the window. The four teenagers passed the time with Exploding Snap and Gobstones (Nicholas was a master at that, spraying everyone in the room with foul smelling liquid except for Teresa, whose marbles he refused to strike.) It was fun, but James had bigger things on his agenda.

The next target. James had made his own reputation by pulling at least one major prank on a student during the previous train rides. He never could resist using some magic as soon as he was allowed, and the train was ideal.

His selected targets were the little perfects themselves. Jill and Jess Malfoy shared a compartment with about four or five other Slytherins, which could prove to be a nuisance. James rigged the trap with some reluctant help from Nicholas. He was using material from their uncles' shop, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

James needed to wait until the twins were alone. They went everywhere together, even the lavatory. James's compartment was between the lavatory and the Slytherin's compartment, so he simply needed to watch for when they passed.

Positioning himself next to the sliding door, James had a clear view of the hallway. Eliza watched, mildly interested.

"Amazing, how quickly you come up with a plan," said Eliza.

"I'm just plain brilliant," answered James, grinning. Nick coughed.

Resa was feeding owl treats to her miniscule owl, Fluffball. She tutted slightly.

"What are you tutting at me for?" James asked, affronted.

"Well," she said, placing the treats aside, "do you really need to bother these girls?"

"You traitor! You were the one they were making fun of, and now you're defending them!"

Resa laughed. "True, they were jerks. But that doesn't give you license to play a prank on them!"

"It's all in good fun," said Eliza fairly. "Besides, don't they bother you? I've just met them, and they bother me."

"Actually, I just pity them." Resa said indifferently.

"Whatever. Just act like you don't know anything." James continued to watch the window.

"But Prefect badges are being handed out next year! You won't get one if--" but she was cut off as the Malfoy twins passed the compartment.

"That's my cue!" James said happily. "Does anybody care to watch?"

"Sure." Eliza stood and exited the compartment.

"Nick? Resa?"

Resa shook her head, taking out a magazine. Nick also said no when he saw Resa was staying. James grinned and winked at him, but Nick just nodded feebly.

James strode down the compartment quickly, just barely reaching the restrooms as the twins entered them. Then he leaned casually against the wall, Eliza doing the same. They waited patiently, the twins exited. James then took his wand and muttered _"Nerisky!" _as he pointed it over his shoulder. The spell shot a thin invisible wind, pooping a balloon on the ceiling (cleverly disguised with a Disillusionment Charm) that spilled bubotuber pus all over the girls.

The Malfoys screeched as great green boils burst out all over their skin. They had only recently gotten rid of their snakes, and they freaked. Immediately they rounded on James and Eliza.

"POTTER!" they screamed, loud enough to wake the dead.

"Yes?" James replied innocently.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Nice boils, though."

They both looked ready to slap him. "We know you did something!"

"No, he didn't," intervened Eliza. "He was talking to me the whole time."

The Malfoys marched off, rubbing their boils furiously. People looked out of their compartments, laughing. They all knew it was James.

"Nice one." Eliza gave James a high-five. They walked calmly back to their compartment.

* * *

Ok, that's it! Please review, I want to know how you guys like it! Help me out! See ya next time! 


	3. The Nice Guy

Ok, here's the next chapter! I haven't gotten many reviewers, unfortunately, but I'm going to continue with this story anyways. If you do read this and like it even a little, please review! Me loves reviews! But no flames. I'll just use them for cooking marshmallows.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Nice Guy**

The Hogwarts Express began to slow. James, Nick, Resa, and Eliza all prepared to depart. Resa made sure Fluffball was shut tightly in his cage and Eliza grabbed her kitten. James hadn't noticed it before.

"Where was it all this time?" he asked.

"I let him wander the corridors. He likes it." She pat him on the head. The cat had shiny black fur with patches of white on its ears, paws and one spot on the center of its forehead.

"What's its name?"

"Twilight." Eliza rubbed her cheek against the kitten's face.

"It suits him."

There was a great bustle in the corridors as the train came to a halt and the students grabbed their trunks. After the chaos of the train (aided by the particularly bad smell of the Malfoy twins) it was nice to be out in the Hogsmeade station, where they could get a breath of fresh air. The night had cleared up and the moon and stars shone brightly in the sky.

"Firs' yrs' this way!"

James turned at the familiar voice. Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant, had been a friend of his and Nick's family for years. He was very old now, with bushy gray hair and beard that hid his many wrinkles. Hagrid lived in a cozy little cabin on the grounds with his wife, Olympe. He taught Care of Magical Creatures (Which Harry had once taken and convinced James to take, saying it was "really exciting." James quickly found it wasn't the good kind of exciting. He still held this as a grudge against his father) and was groundskeeper. Mrs. Hagrid also worked at the school as Transfiguration teacher, but apparently she had once been a headmistress for a school in France.

"All righ' you?" Hagrid asked in his gruff voice.

"Fine. Hagrid, she's not a first year, but she's transferring today. Where does she go?" James asked.

Hagrid lowered his lamp to peer into Eliza's face. "Oh, yeah, McGonagall mentioned… she'll come with me to be sorted. Move on, ya lot!"

They bid farewell to Hagrid and Eliza and rode on the horseless carriages to the castle. It loomed in the sky ahead of them, a breathless sight. James, Nick and Resa cheered happily as it approached. It was their favorite place in the world besides home.

The three were happy to be back in the warmth of the entrance hall, but it was short lived for James as he accidentally walked into the Fat Friar, a Hogwarts ghost. Nick had to laugh so to save his face James ran into the great hall.

The three went straight to the Gryffindor table, where they found a seat near Helen and the rest of the team.

"Hey! Helen, when are tryouts?" James said immediately.

Helen considered. She was team captain and set the practices and tryouts.

"Why do you want to know? You're already on the team."

"A friend of mine might want to join. She plays Seeker."

"Is she any good?"

"No idea." James said right before their Headmistress stood up and silence fell.

Professor McGonagall was an elderly woman who has very strict. In Harry's days she was Transfiguration teacher before the Headmaster died and she resumed his post. James liked her despite her love for rules.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, before we begin the feast we will have the traditional sorting ceremony for the first years. We also would like to welcome Elizabeth Roberts, a transfer student from America. Professor Hagrid, if you please!"

Mrs. Hagrid unfurled a scroll with the new student's names on it, who had all lined up in front of the teacher's table. Eliza looked strange next to all of the shorter kids.

Mr. Filch, the Caretaker, put a dumpy three legged stool before the hall with the Sorting Hat on it. The students were treated to a song introducing the different houses and the ceremony began.

Each student placed the hat on their head and it shouted the house they were best suited for. Eliza got her wish and was placed in Gryffindor. Teresa scooted over so she could sit.

"Great job!" Resa said, nudging her playfully. "Now you're stuck with us."

"I suppose I'll have to deal. How terrible." Eliza could barely conceal her sarcasm.

"Anyway, Helen, when are they?" James persisted.

"A week. Now pay attention!" She turned James around back to the front.

McGonagall had stood up again. "Announcements will be made after the feast. Now eat!"

James gave a riotous cheer which was met with laughter from the other tables. Then the plates and goblets were filled with the delicious food Hogwarts was known for. The feast was several courses long, and every student was so full afterward they could hardly pay attention to the headmistress as she stood up again.

"Now, I would like to let all the newcomers know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden… that means you, Mr. Potter…"

James stood and took a bow to great cheers. The last year he had convinced Nick to go with him to bother the centaurs in the forest. They had barely made it back alive, and they had gotten a week of detentions. But it was worth it.

"And if anybody wishes to sign up for their house Quidditch team, please talk to the team captains…"

They were the same boring announcements and James could feel his attention wavering. But then he noticed a hair tie that had been abandoned by Resa. He immediately grabbed it and flicked it at the Ravenclaw table, where a fourth year named Jessica Parker sat. She was very pretty and James couldn't resist.

Jessica jumped as the tie snapped her back and turned to look at him. James mimed something to her.

First he pointed to her, then he mimed holding hands and snogging. After that he pointed to himself. Basically, he was asking her out.

Jessica looked disgusted, and mimed something very violent and angry. James took that to mean "No." He didn't understand it. A lot of people liked him, as he was the daring troublemaker, but none of them wanted to date him. Resa said it's because girls actually thought about the future and consequences, and they may flirt with the "bad guy" but really were only attracted to the "good guy". James said that was rubbish, but he knew it was true.

Nick had been watching this rejection and laughed into his milk, spraying it all over the table through his nose. The headmistress stopped talking and looked at him sternly before continuing. When she had, Nick whispered to James, "Not in a million years."

James shoved him back and said, "Like you can talk!" indicating Teresa. Nick shut up.

"Come on, the feast is over!" Eliza said to the two of them.

James and Nick climbed the many flights of steps to the Gryffindor common room, telling the fat lady "hippogriff" as a password. There they separated from the girls and ascended the steps to the boys' dormitories. James was silent for a while before speaking.

"Hey, Nick? Do you think I could be the "good guy"?"

Nick had been trudging along with his eyes closed, and found himself blinking at James confusedly. "What?"

"The good guy. Could I be a nice guy?"

"You already are a nice guy. What do you mean?" They entered their dorm.

James sighed. "You know. Teresa said girls are really attracted to nice guys, more than troublemakers. Could I be one?"

Nick finally seemed to be thinking. "Yeah, I suppose. You really are nice, you just need to stop playing pranks. That shouldn't be too difficult, should it?"

"Yeah, right," grunted James. "Easy for you to say."

Nick tossed a pillow at James and said, "You just need the right motivation. What girl are you interested in? It better not be Resa."

"Of course not. It's Jessica Parker."

"Oh. Well, good luck."

James was going to retort when their fellow Gryffindors entered, Kerry Monroe (chaser), Jack Lipton, and Gerald Joseph. They all settled into their beds and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was a slow one, where all the students had to get adjusted to their new schedules. They all had the same periods together, except one: Resa had Divination while James and Eliza studied Ancient Runes and Nick was in Arithmancy (his mother had convinced him to take it). They all had the Care of Magical Creatures at the same time, before noon, and then went back to the castle for lunch and double Transfiguration with the Slytherins.

They ate breakfast quickly, then split up, James and Eliza heading to Runes. They talked the whole way, about everything--especially Quidditch. He found it just as easy to talk to her as it was talking to Resa or Nick.

Runes was rather dull. James tried to concentrate, but found himself doodling on his paper instead of translating the Egyptian runes for a review. Eliza watched him, giggling occasionally as he wrote funny words or pictures on it. They played hangman, using more and more bizarre words translated into Runes. Eliza was very good, guessing the words "potty" "emu" and "kippers" as soon as she got a couple of the runes.

After the class was finally over, the two quickly headed to the tiny cabin on the grounds. It was hard to imagine that two half-giants lived in that tiny little thing. They raced each other on the way, Eliza winning and rubbing it in his face. There they found Nick and Resa, Nick looking very nervous and Resa attempting to make small talk between them. It was difficult when Nick only made monosyllabic sentences.

As Eliza and Resa started talking, James pulled Nick aside. He looked him straight in the eye and hissed, "Will you stop being such a prat?"

"What?"

"She is your friend. Talk to her, be nice. She may like you, too, but not if you don't _say _something!"

Nick shoved him away, but from then on he acted more open around Teresa. Hagrid came out of his cabin carrying several things wrapped up in blankets. He held three in his hand and his wife was carrying two.

"Thanks, Olympe. Now go on and teach yer class, I got it here."

Mrs. Hagrid nodded, bid farewell to the class, then headed back up to the castle.

Hagrid set down the wrapped up creatures and stood back proudly. The class gathered around the things and stared at Hagrid.

James thought Hagrid had finally lost it. In the blankets, wrapped as though they were the most precious things alive, were small stone statues. They were made out of granite and were hideously formed, grotesque impish creatures with batlike wings. They had their jaws open, revealing sharp teeth and forked tongues.

"Here now, who kin guess wha' sort o' creatures these are?" Hagrid asked happily.

There was silence for a minute, then Nick raised his hand. No surprise there, he had inherited his mother's brilliance.

"They're Gargoyles, creatures that are stone in the daylight and come alive at night. They are allergic to sunlight so this is their method of protecting themselves."

"Righ' ya are, Nick, that ten points fer Gryffindor," Hagrid said proudly. "These gargoyles are jus' babies, o' course. We are goin' ter learn how to feed 'em and prepare their food durin' the day and once a week we'll see them in action 'round midnight."

Many of the girls in the class seemed very unenthusiastic about this news, some of the boys said, "cool" and the Hufflepuffs (who took the class with the Gryffindors) were completely disgusted. Usually the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were on pretty good terms, but they generally couldn't stand Hagrid.

James and Nick exchanged looks, then started loudly complimenting Hagrid and went about the work enthusiastically. James' father had done the same thing when he was at school, and James decided he liked Hagrid enough to do the same.

The class was spent slicing raw meat with their wands and preparing side dishes of dung beetles. Hagrid would occasionally shout tips and facts about the gargoyle and girls would occasionally squeal out loud as their dung beetle gave off strange smells. Resa had a particularly hard time with this class.

"Why am I here? I'm not made for hard labor! I am a seer, not a chef! My Inner Eye will be clouded with these melancholy chores!" she complained loudly as she tried to perform a successful slicing spell. Teresa believed she was a true seer, something James and Nick thought very funny.

_"Splerato! Splerato! SPLERATO!" _Her aiming went awry and she ended up cutting her hand.

Nick immediately took her hand and examined the cut. Resa was blank-faced as he put his wand to her bleeding cut and muttered _"Episkey!"_ The blood immediately stopped flowing and the cut healed a bit.

"That should keep it from bleeding, but to prevent scarring, there is a different spell that I don't know very well. You should see Madam Pomfrey for that." Nick looked back up at Resa, who was staring into his eyes strangely. They stayed that way for quite a while, then Nick nervously let her hand go, blushing furiously.

James ginned and winked at him behind Resa's back. He glared back. Eliza giggled softly as Resa jumped up to get more dung beetles.

After that class was lunch, where James and Nick entertained a crowd of people by magically enchanting a dung beetle (smuggled by James) into the Slytherin Qhidditch captain's mouth. Actually, It was James who did it, while Nick strongly advised him not to. James bowed happily to his crowd, then spotted Jessica's face in the crowd. She was not impressed. Then James remembered his decision to give up the pranks and be a nice guy. He punished himself the whole way to Transfiguration, which meant he was doubly punished when you added in the two detentions he had earned.

Professor Olympe was an excellent teacher, but it was sometimes difficult to understand her strong French accent. James struggled with the task while next to him Nick turned multiple rabbits into slippers.

James looked to his left and saw Eliza sitting back, reading.

"What, are you done?" he asked.

Eliza looked up at him and nodded. "Want to see?" she asked.

"Sure."

Eliza took James' rabbits and tapped them easily with her wand. Instantly they turned into a dazzling pair of sneakers, complete with fuzzy insides and a beautiful flower pattern along the outside. Then she tapped them again and they turned back into rabbits, but instead of them being ugly gray they were now pure white and seemed much cuter now.

"How did you do that?" Nick demanded. He had been outperformed in a class and he didn't like it.

"I dunno. But I'm really good a Transformation, it's my favorite class."

Teresa turned around to face them and stuck her tongue out at Eliza playfully. "It's _Transfiguration, _Lizzie." Eliza laughed.

After the class was over they turned their slippers back to Professor Olympe. James still hadn't mastered it but having Eliza around was considerably helpful. On the way to dinner James found himself stopping dead in the corridor.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Sh!"

James turned back down the hallway and listened intently. There it was again; a strangely beautiful song echoing down the stairs. It was very dark and mysterious, but at the same time irresistibly wonderful. Someone was singing it, and James wanted to know who. He headed up the stairs, the song fueling his speed. Bizarre thoughts entered his mind as he climbed, violent thoughts.

He was barely aware of the others following and shouting protests to him. He kept on running and entered the third floor landing, where he was interrupted by a fight that had broken out. Apparently a Hufflepuff had insulted a Slytherin and it resulted in a huge fist fight. The fight broke James' concentration and when he had gotten out of the way he had lost track of the song.

Nick, Resa and Eliza had caught up by now and were questioning him. James, astonished himself, told them he had heard something and they decided it must have been the fight and wanted to leave before Filch thought they were involved with the fight. James agreed and the left.

But there was only on thought on James' mind as they ate dinner. _What was that?

* * *

_

Ok, a cliffy! Don't forget to review, peoples, they are good!


	4. The New Marauders

Here's chapter four! I'm still writing even though my readers are… minimal. I wish there were more readers, but I'm still happy to write for my buddies who read. And me, of course! SOOO SORRRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The New Marauders**

The first week of school passed by without much incident, unless you include James getting detention with Professor Hetzel for mixing up his Creaming Solution. He overdid the frog tongues and liquefied his cauldron, along with Hetzel's favorite sneakers. She had to break out a Solidifying Solvent to restore them to their solid state. She had not been happy, but James wasn't worried.

"She's just an old hater. That nasty old geezer needs me to stay young."

The students had been looking forward to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They had yet to keep a teacher longer than a year, a tradition dating back more than fifty years. They all knew the job was cursed, ever since Lord Voldemort himself had applied and failed. The students hadn't seen their new teacher at the welcoming feast, as he had arrived late, but now curiosity was mounting. James had tried to find a student that had had a class with him, but nobody seemed to have yet seen them.

The cue for the class was formed early. When the doors had finally opened, there was a hush of excitement. When the students entered, they looked around at the new décor. This year there were posters of famous wizards and Aurors who had created great defense spells or defeated dark wizards. None were surprised to see Albus Dumbledore there, and James was very embarrassed to see his own father's poster on the wall.

A moment later the teacher entered. She seemed a little young, though nobody could tell for sure. She had long, flowing hot-pink hair and a huge hooked nose that would have made a hawk jealous. She had strange proportions, too, making her very unattractive. One ear was rather large and the other was tiny and pointed. Her eyes were different colors, one violet and the other olive green. Her mouth was lopsided and her neck very long. She stumped into the room from her office, glaring at the students.

There was a thick silence while everyone was feeling rather queasy. The teacher stared at them all, drool oozing from her mouth. One of the boys started gagging, and several girls gasped, entranced. Then the woman gave a harsh laugh and jumped back onto her desk, barking loudly with laughter. Several students screamed, then the professor squinched up her eyes and her feature shifted and changed. Now she was a skinny, tall, formidable lady with spiky violet hair and a long, thin face.

"Hello, students! I'm Professor Lupin, but just call me Tonks! I'm here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts! I hope you enjoyed my little trick."

James and Nick both started hooting with laughter. They knew Tonks well; an old friend of the family. This was just like her, to pull a prank worthy of James and Fred and George on the first day of class.

Tonks turned out to be a brilliant teacher. Harry had once had her husband, Remus Lupin, as a teacher (another old friend) and he had been excellent, too. Tonks was very into Aurors, having once been one herself, and her philosophy on Defense was to defend yourself like an Auror would. This thrilled James. This was his chance to think like an Auror and learn the spells an Auror would!

The class was very fun. Tonks amused the students with several more transforming tricks, all the while shouting out facts about concealment and disguise or her missions working for the government. Finally the bell rang and she sent them off cheerfully.

"For homework, please read the first chapter of your books and summarize. Due next week. Class dismissed!"

The students left cheerfully, applauding for their easy homework. They were all elated by the class, and happy they finally had an easy teacher. Dinner was a noisy affair, all the students so excited about the coming weekend. But James had bigger things on his mind. He whispered a message to Nick, who then passed it to Eliza and Resa. They had a plan for that night.

Later that evening, after the rest of the Gryffindors were asleep, James and Nick crept out of the dormitory down to the common room, where they waited for the girls. They were down shortly, hissing angrily at James.

"What are we doing? It's way too late!" Eliza said.

"This is cutting into my already limited sleeping time!" hissed Teresa, annoyed. She glared at James from bloodshot eyes.

"Sorry, but this won't take too long! Just get under here and follow me!" He held out the Invisibility Cloak and led them from the room.

They walked close together, trying to keep their feet covered. James had the Marauder's Map out also, taking the routes free from Filch and Mrs. Norris. Finally they arrived at the trophy room, and James ushered them in hurriedly.

They all sat together in a circle, looking at James expectantly. He examined the room, including the award his father had won in his second year for services to the school. Then he sat with them.

Before he explained what they were doing, James commanded the other three to take out their candles they had prepared. Nick drew forth a plain white candle, Resa had a birthday candle, and Eliza a purple candle shaped like a bunny.

"Light them."

Eliza struggled with some of her matches before remembering she was a witch and lit it with her wand. Once they were all lit, they were placed before each of them in a circle. James opened back up the Map.

"Ok, guys. We all know that this group is the best group of friends in the school. I think it's time we made it official."

They all looked confused, except for Resa, who simply yawned. James took out parchment and a quill.

"We need a name!"

Eliza seemed to get it. "Sounds great! What should we call our group?"

Nick shrugged, uninterested. Resa yawned a little more. "Why do you care? Where'd you get this idea?" she asked.

James felt a little sheepish. Eliza said, "I think I know. That map."

"Yeah. I think we should be like these Marauders. Like a secret band in the school."

Resa asked, "Who are these Marauders, anyway?"

"No idea," said James, confused. "I wish I knew who they were."

There was a lapse of silence, then Nick said, "Ok, so what's our name?"

There was an even longer lapse of silence. Nobody seemed to have any ideas. Then Resa suggested just plain the New Marauders, and they all agreed. Why not?

"Ok, so we're the New Marauders. We need rules." James wrote the name at the top of the parchment.

"Each of us must come up with a rule and they become official. I'll start." James thought for a second, then wrote a rule. "The New Marauders have the main duty to protect Hogwarts school and its inhabitants."

Nick looked upset. "We have to protect the Slytherins?" They all laughed.

"Your turn, Nick. Here." He handed over the parchment.

"Ok…" Nick thought for a second, then wrote. "The Marauders are to welcome all newcomers to the school and give support to teachers and students."

Resa's turn. She only thought for a moment before writing, "Marauders must discuss all relationships and potential loves with each other before acting."

They laughed again, then James said, "Then I guess we should discuss a few things about N--" Nick put his hand over James' mouth, giving him a warning look.

Eliza took the parchment now and immediately wrote, "Marauders are friends forever, and nothing is to tear them apart."

After this they all swore to abide by these rules and they blew out their severely melted candles. They got back to bed quickly, fearing that Filch may have heard them.

* * *

Ok, there it is. Sorry it's kind of short… and a little dorky, but there you have it! I had a lot of inspirations from the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants movie, so sorry if it seemed a little like that. See ya next time! 


	5. The Mysterious Melody

Ok, I've decided to carry on. I really enjoy this story, and my friends do too! . And thanks to my new reviewers, Strange Principles and Something of nothing wears radish earrings. I really appreciate it. And yes, I am an American. E-mail me sometime, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Mysterious Melody**

A few days after the formation of the New Marauders, James, Nick, Resa, and Eliza were heading down to the Quidditch field for practice before tryouts. Nick and Resa waited in the stands while James and Eliza mounted their brooms for kickoff.

Soaring high into the air, James and Eliza burned some steam just zooming back and forth along the field before beginning practice. Eliza really wanted to make the team, but she seemed rather confident.

"Are you really sure about this?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let it go," answered Eliza. She tightened her grip on her broom and bent down against the wind. James smiled and freed the captured snitch.

"If we lose it, it's your fault," he said, but before he could finish his sentence Eliza had sped off and caught it within seconds.

She did a fancy turn on her broom and returned to James' side. He had never seen a better performance. She was the best flier he knew.

"Come on, this snitch is too slow," said Eliza, tapping it with her wand and performing a simple quickening charm. Then she let it go again and gave it a head start before catching it with a beautiful dive.

James tried his best to close his dropping jaw. Resa was absolutely screaming with pride for her friends; Nick's ears were starting to bleed. They kept at it for another ten minutes before James made her stop.

"Helen will have to be insane not to let you on the team," he told her.

For some reason, Eliza blushed. "Thanks a lot, James. I hope I get on."

They trooped back up to the castle for lunch. It was a Saturday, so they had the day to themselves. Most of the students had headed to Hogsmeade for the day, but they had decided to stay for practice and to explore Howarts. Nick and James had almost covered the entirety of the grounds in their first three years and it would be much easier with the Marauder's Map.

After a hurriedly devoured lunch, the four headed outside the Great Hall to the entrance. James drew the map.

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

After the map appeared, James searched for something interesting. He had yet to search the South Tower, so he looked in that area.

(A/N: They have a North Tower, why not a South one?)

At first he saw nothing of interest, then he spotted a tiny dot with a name he didn't recognize.

"Melody Rivers? Who is that?" he asked the group at large.

Nick shrugged and so did Eliza, but Resa considered. "It doesn't ring any bells, but she could be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw we don't know…" her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, then let's investigate!" said James brightly.

Eliza looked a little uncertain. "Investigate a girl we don't know? Why? That really isn't very nice."

James frowned a little. "I know it isn't _nice, _but look at this." He held the map up for her. Then she saw what he had seen at a glance.

"What is she doing? She's alone in a room, as though she's trapped…"

James nodded. "Exactly. And when was the last time you saw anyone using the South Tower?"

Resa gasped. "Nobody uses it! It's closed off for repairs!"

Nick looked concerned. "I'm not so sure about this, guys. We aren't supposed to go there, and what if she's there against her will? We could end up like her!"

James frowned. "Nick, what do you suggest we do?"

He thought for a second. "We should talk to a teacher or something…"

"What? Nick, we can't let the teachers know about this map. And a teacher could be the one holding miss Melody Rivers!" James sealed the map and folded it up. "I say we go investigate."

Eliza stopped him. "Wait, think about this logically. Melody could just be a pet rat or cat that got lost in the tower. It's not good to jump to kidnap!"

James considered. She was right, it could simply be a mouse or something. He left it alone, but was determined to investigate more on the mysterious Melody. The rest of them agreed, and they headed back to Gryffindor Tower to work on their homework.

As they passed the Great Hall entrance, James said, "But why would someone bother to give their pet a last name? Melody Rivers. It sounds human to me."

Eliza agreed, but before any of them could say anything more, they were interrupted by Professor Hetzel. She stomped out of the Hall and headed straight for them.

"What are you four loafers talking about?" she said angrily, hands on her hips. She looked ferocious, leering down at them through jet-black hair over her large chin and pointy nose.

James was about ready to wet his pants from fear, but held it in. "Nothing, Professor, just talking… and might I say you look very lovely today, and your nose seems a lot rounder…"

He just kept getting worse. Hetzel glared at her, unibrow doing a little anger dance, always a bad sign.

"Alright, mister Potter. I think you need a little disciplining, since your good-for-nothing parents seem to have taught you nothing. One week of detentions, starting next Monday. And don't you dare think of going anywhere today, except for your common room. All four of you, or Mr. Potter will get another week. Move along!"

The four of them did as they were told, not wanting to earn James any more detentions. As soon as they were out of earshot of Hetzel, they slowed down and put their heads together.

"What was her problem?" Nick asked.

James had another worry. "And how does she know my parents?"

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Ok, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I haven't had much time for writing lately. See ya next time! 


	6. Detention and Things

Hey, peoples! Here's the next chappie! Sorry ya'll had to wait so long for it, I've been busy. But here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Detention and Things**

The Marauders were beginning to have difficulties keeping up with their schoolwork. Eliza had made the Quidditch team, so she and James were spending large amounts of their time on the pitch after classes and James had those extra detentions with Hetzel. Resa was involved in a Divination club (which seemed ridiculous to the rest of them, as Divination was such an iffy subject) and none of them ever seemed to have much time for anything in this week. James returned to the common room after eleven every night, since Hetzel kept him at it cleaning the trophy room so long. Nicholas alone seemed to be able to keep up with his work, since he had an incredible talent for organization and schoolwork.

Between it all, though, James still took time to check the Map every now and then to see about their strange Melody. Her presence in the school, and especially in the South Tower. She always appeared in the same area, but nobody else seemed to appear there. It drove him mad that he had no time or energy to investigate. It also didn't help that Hetzel added another week's worth of detentions, and this time it was for nothing.

Exhausted and weary, James trudged up to the dorm one evening, positively dreading his Transfiguration homework. Mrs. Hagrid had given them a long essay on Switching Spells that he still needed to research.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Witherwings," James said, and entered.

He expected an empty room, but he was surprised to find Eliza sitting on an armchair stroking her cat, Twilight. She gestured to the chair next to her when she saw James.

"Thanks. What are you doing here, Eliza? Why aren't you in bed?"

Eliza said, "I'm just here to give you a bit of moral support. And I'm sure you need help on your Transfiguration assignment."

James laughed. "You bet I do." Twilight jumped onto his lap. "Hey there, Twil."

Eliza slid her essay over to him on the table between them. James worked silently on it for a while, then Eliza said, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Eliza looked into his eyes curiously. "Whenever you're bothered, you scrunch up your eyes. What's on your mind?"

James sighed. "This whole Melody Rivers thing. I really wish I knew what was going on with her."

Eliza had a strange look on her face, then she suddenly leaned over the table and hugged him. James felt his face turn red and spluttered, "Wh-what? Eliza, what's wrong?"

She pulled away quickly and said, "Oh--nothing, you're just a really nice guy!"

James stared at her for a second, then he remembered…_The nice guy…_

He finished his homework without any more outbursts, but from then on he felt much more endearing toward Eliza. She really was very cool.

The next morning they got a surprise. Tonks stood up in breakfast and announced a Christmas party she'd be throwing for all fourth years and above the night before break. James was so surprised he dropped his Weasley's Wizard Wizbangs fireworks in the jug of coffee, setting it off and nearly blowing away the table.

After some severe reprimands from McGonagall and an extra detention from Hetzel, James had a chance to talk to the rest of the Marauders.

"A party? Like with dancing, and dates?" James asked the rest of the group.

"Sounds like it. What a waste of time. My Inner Eye will become so clouded, I'll lose my future sight…" said Resa, with a faraway look.

Eliza smiled. "It may be fun, you never know."

The party wasn't for another several weeks, but it was already the talk of the school. James felt a little nervous about the party and getting a date, but he had bigger things to worry about.

He arrived for his final day of detention warily, dreading Hetzel. He was to clean her office this time, since the trophy room was already sparkling. Hetzel's office was a dank and dreary dungeon room, swimming with many rotten smells and the sorts of herbs and spices most commonly used in dark magic. Entering nervously, James was immediately put to work sorting out Hetzel's cabinets. He encountered a number of unpleasant things, including a biting pair of nose hair clippers and foul-smelling black liquid labeled _Vampire Blood. _Hetzel kept close watch on him, leering and wiggling her unibrow.

"This is all supposed to be a great learning experience. You are exercising great moral fiber and discipline, and that's what you need! Keep at it, scrub!"

Hetzel was interrupted in her monologue by the Malfoy twins, who entered at a run. They were out of breath and had sprouted a large amount of tentacles in place of tongues. They screamed and pleaded, "Professor, it was that dirty louse Elizabeth Roberts! She jinxed us, transfiguring our tongues into octopuses!"

"Not to worry, not to worry, we'll get you to the hospital wing at once! Potter, keep working, or it'll be another week of detentions!" Hetzel ushered the girls from her office. James laughed as soon as they left, trying to muffle it with his fist.

When Hetzel had left, James finally had time to take a good look around the room. One thing in particular caught his eye: a cupboard behind the desk that said, "Private."

Of course, James wasn't one to look through other's private possessions, but this was a special occasion. It wasn't every day you got a chance to dig up blackmail on the most foul teacher on the planet.

It didn't take long to open it, just a simple _Alohamora _charm. There were mostly just papers and an extremely dusty diary in there, but then James noticed a magazine clipping that was severely wrinkled. It read:

**Another Death Eater Captured**

Many wizards were surprised yesterday when a Madam Eleanor Hetzel was captured and convicted of being a Death Eater. As you know, a Death Eater is a wizard or witch that has sworn allegiance to one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was identified by famous Auror Harry James Potter, the man who has made it his own relentless effort to capture all the Death Eaters since he defeated the Dark Lord two years ago.

"I've been tracking her down for months, and now I have her. I certainly hope she doesn't get out of prison anytime soon."

Unfortunately, information has told us that Hetzel herself is in good connections with the Minister of Magic, so many experts believe her to get off easily. Information _(ctd, pg 5)_

James heard the professor coming downstairs, so he dropped the clipping and slammed shut the cupboard. He returned to work nervously, as Hetzel was in such a foul mood. His only thought was _Dad failed to mention that…

* * *

_

There ya go! _I hope you've all enjoyed this week's production of James Potter and the Black Mantra. Tune in next time to find out what happens at the party, and what will James say to his father? See you next week! _Hahaha. I've always wanted to do that!


	7. Tonks' Christmas Pary

Wow, I'm pathetic. I haven't updated for so long. Sorry, guys, but I'm really glad you remain faithful! Ok, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Tonks' Christmas Party**

Although the Christmas Holidays were not far off, and James anticipated seeing his father to ask about Hetzel and Melody (who has yet to make any movements), There was still one more hurdle to get through before the break: Tonks' Christmas Party.

From what they could gather, everyone was going to be attending, and if you couldn't get a date, it was "Goodbye" to their social status as they knew it. James and Nick were in a frenzy deciding on dates.

"Well, I know you'll try to ask Teresa, but who should I ask?" James asked Nick one day after Transfiguration. The girls had gone ahead to do their make-up in the bathroom. This had become a regular part of every girl's life, to get themselves pretty for when they're asked to the party.

"I have no idea. And Resa may not even want to go with me," said Nick irritably.

"Yeah, right. Maybe I should ask Jessica…" James thought out loud.

Nick didn't answer. He was a little distracted by the reappearance of Resa, who suddenly looked stunning, along with Eliza. James smiled to himself and continued in his thoughts.

Although he thought it was Jessica he'd like to go with, James found it difficult gathering the nerve to ask her. She had never been interested before, so James had no way to know if she'd like to go now. He found frequent opportunities, though, and finally he had to ask.

Jessica was passing on her was to the front doors to get to Herbology when James found himself waving her over. She cocked her brown head curiously.

"What is it, James? Need help with a prank?" she spoke sarcastically, which stung James. He considered forgetting it and leaving, but he couldn't move his legs. So he found himself blurting it out.

"Do you want to go to the Christmas Party with me?"

Jessica at first seemed alarmed, as if she was shocked he would dare ask her. Then she actually seemed to be considering it. James waited with baited breath; he was still unsure if he wanted to even go with her. But then she was nodding her pretty head, and James' own head felt a little fuzzy. She said yes!

James thanked her and set up a meeting, then he took off after the rest of the Marauders.

"She said yes! I'm going to the Party with Jessica!"

Nick high-fived him, and Resa said, "congrats," but Eliza simply smiled and walked on. James wondered wildly if she was sick, so he caught up with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you have a date." Eliza seemed a little sad.

"Will I see you there?" James asked.

Eliza smiled sadly. "No, I haven't gotten an invite."

James felt as though he had been clubbed over the head. "What? Who wouldn't invite you?"

Eliza laughed a little. "I don't know. See you later." She drifted off to the library.

James stood there, a little confused. "Did I say something?" he asked Resa.

Resa shook her long black hair out o her face. "Actually, I think it's what you didn't say. But I wouldn't worry about it, Eliza's not the type to brood."

And on that enigmatic note, she left to her Divination class.

James exchanged a confused look with Nick. "What I didn't say? What does that mean?"

Nick looked at the place she had disappeared, a far-off look on his face. "I'm not sure. Teresa's kind of like that, though."

James smiled, but tried not to tease him as he said, "Which is why you love her so much."

Nick turned his excessively red face away and led the way to their Charms class.

Although this mystified James, he had no time to brood over it. He spent the rest of the day preparing for the Party that night, trying to comb his auburn hair and remember the dance steps his mother had taught him years ago. He felt foolish when he climbed down the marble staircase in his sky-blue dress robes hours later, searching the entrance hall for Jessica.

He found her a second later, stunningly outfitted in ivory robes and waiting expectantly for him. James walked forward, passing Nicholas, who was holding hands with Teresa and grinning so happily it was as if all in the world was right. But before James could tell her she looked nice, or that it was great to see her, Jessica had snapped, "Grab my hand."

James did so and Jessica dragged him down the hall quickly, heading for the Great Hall. James found himself swept away in her arms, but not in a romantic sense. When they got there, Jessica ordered him not to speak to her nor dance with her, just to smile and nod at passersby. James did so obediently, until he found a chance to sneak away. He ducked behind Mr and Mrs Hagrid, who were doing a rather wild tango, and searched feverishly for Nick.

He spotted him a little while away, joking and laughing with Resa with a goblet of punch in his hand. He seemed so happy, James decided against bothering him and headed in the opposite direction. Nobody recognized him, they were to busy enjoying the dance, and Jessica was busy flirting with the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. James came to the utter realization that this party was going to stink.

"Wotcher, James."

James looked round to find Tonks, festively dressed in emerald green robes that suited her long bubblegum-pink hair perfectly. She was with Remus Lupin, whom James recognized immediately, looking rather old next to his wife and with raggedy white hair. Tonks broke away from his arm, though, when she saw the look on James' face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. James hadn't realized he'd been crying slightly.

Wiping his face quickly, James said, "Nothing."

Lupin now approached, also looking concerned.

"It isn't nothing. What's up, James?"

James looked at the two of them, people he had grown up with, like an aunt and uncle. He felt relieved, and told them about Jessica and what he had discovered about Hetzel and everything. He felt much better, and the Lupins did a good job of listening and reassuring.

Remus paused for a second in their conversation, running his fingers in his untidy, long, white hair. Then he asked, "But, James, what were you really upset about?"

James blinked, a little confused. "I just told you. What do you mean?"

Tonks exchanged a look with her husband, then said, "I've noticed something, James. When you were younger, you weren't really bothered by it, but recently you've been noticing how famous your father really is. Has that bothered you?"

James was still a bit confused, but said he didn't think so.

"I hope not. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to dance with my wife," Remus said, leading his wife onto the floor. James stared after them for a while, then exited the Hall.

Now he thought about it, it _had _always bugged him that his father was so important, while he had no time for James, and that he was expected to become as big as his dad. If he remembered correctly, that was where James had started to play pranks and create mischief, to draw attention to himself.

But, was that really a good idea? Now he thought about it, James had never had someone enjoy him for being _him, _except for the Marauders. They were his only true friends; he may be popular, but only as long as he continued his pranks. Other than that, he was just like everyone else.

As he came to that startling realization, James had turned a corner just a few corridors down from the Hall, and had found himself face-to-face with Eliza. She seemed surprised to see him, and he was shocked to see her in soft-pink dress robes. She had also worked hard on her hair, twisting it into a fancy bun with several bands falling in cascades down the side of her face. The overall look was so beautiful, James had to pause a few seconds to take it all in.

"Eliza? What are you doing here?"

She seemed thoroughly embarrassed, staring at her shoes and trying to come up with an excuse.

James smiled. "You wanted to come to the Party, even if you weren't invited."

Eliza nodded, still blushing.

Laughing, James said, "You don't want to go. It was a drag."

"Oh. Ok…" Eliza was going to turn around, but then James said, "Wait. We can hear the music. Why don't we have our own party, right here?"

Eliza seemed a bit surprised, but she smiled and said, "Ok. Why not?"

James took her arm and waist and began to dance to the soft music sweeping through the air from the Hall. It was very nice, shifting back and forth alone in the corridor. James felt at peace in her arms, still thinking.

He _wasn't _just like everyone else. He was his own person, famous father or not. And that _was _why he was crying. He was angry at his father, not because he had never mentioned Hetzel, but because he was more than James could equal.

But now James knew: he only needed to satisfy himself and the people he cared about. He didn't need to top his dad, he simply needed to be James.

They danced and danced, almost all night, not even stopping when the students left the Hall and passed them on the way to their dormitories. They only stopped when Filch, the extremely old caretaker, began to yell at them to go to bed. Then they ran to Gryffindor tower together, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Ok, there ya go! Wow, that chapter was a bit sappy, but I liked it! I promise, the next ones will be more exciting. Next chappie: they go home for the holidays, and James learns a bit about Hetzel. 


	8. Christmas at the Potter's

Hey, guys, I'm back already! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Christmas at the Potters**

James awoke on Christmas Eve to the lovely smell of a Christmas feast being prepared. His mother was pulling out all the stops to create the perfect Christmas party. All their relatives would be attending, spending the night for the holiday.

The students had been home for a few days already, happily enjoying their break. James had been able to sleep in almost all day long, then wake up to spend the day with his parents--both his mother and father had taken the week off from work to spend time with their son. James was enjoying himself immensely, but there was still something nagging at the back of his mind the whole time.

Hetzel. James had yet to ask his father about her. Why hadn't he mentioned that Hetzel was a Death Eater? They had discussed her before, when James was complaining about how cruel she was, but Harry had never given him that information. James was determined to discover why.

After throwing on some clothes, James ran downstairs into the basement kitchen. There he found Ginny Potter waving her wand about, mixing a bowl of pudding and ladling gravy onto the ham. Dobby and Kreacher were also there, running around quickly to do everything James' mother instructed them to. James laughed a bit at the sight.

"Need help, Mum?" he asked.

Wiping her brow she said, "Yes, please. The garbage needs to be taken out and the decorations need to be put up."

"It would go a lot quicker if--" James started, but his mother interrupted.

"You are NOT to use magic."

James grumbled a little, but did as he was told. He spent the day putting out everlasting ice sculptures and hung icicles from the banister of the stairs. When his father finally woke up, he helped him decorate the twelve-foot Christmas tree. They were nearing completion, putting up streamers in the Main Hall, when Ginny remembered that she had forgotten to buy a present for James' Uncle Ronald and departed to get something quickly. This left James alone with his father.

Seizing his opportunity, James asked, "Dad, you know Hetzel?"

Harry looked at his son sharply. "Yes, and I have been informed of the detentions she has given you. You need to be more careful, or--"

James cut in quickly. "You didn't tell me she was a Death Eater."

His father stared at him, a little surprised. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "How--how did you know about that?"

James did not foresee this small hurtle. "Umm… I saw an old newspaper clipping in the library." This was pertly true. "It said _you_ were the one who caught her."

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Listen, James. We once had a Headmaster named Dumbledore."

James nodded, wondering where this was leading. "You've mentioned him, and I've studied him in History of Magic."

"Right. Well, Dumbledore was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and he was the only reason I was able to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore was… a great man."

His shut his eyes, as if trying to keep out a painful memory. James urged him on.

"Dad, what does this have to do with--"

"I'm getting there. Well, Dumbledore had the incredible power to see the good in people, and to give them a second chance when others would never even think of it. Snape was one of them, and I believed Dumbledore to be wrong in this particular issue. I hated Snape."

James had heard of Snape, but his father had never gone into detail.

"I believed Snape to be evil, and as soon as I got the chance, I killed him to avenge Dumbledore. But that was when the irony kicked in. Snape wasn't evil, and Dumbledore was right the whole time."

"Ah…" James didn't know what to say.

"I've sworn not to make that mistake ever again. I decided to trust people, as Dumbledore had. So when Hetzel said she had reformed, I tried to trust her. Old McGonagall talked to me about how Hetzel had asked to teach, and I told her to go ahead. It's what Dumbledore would have done."

James was slightly shocked. "Even though she was a Death Eater, you supported her coming to Hogwarts to teach?"

His father nodded. "Yes. And I was right, wasn't I? Hetzel has been your teacher for ages, and she had yet to do any more than bully you."

"Well, yeah…"

Harry pressed on. "I don't want you spreading rumors about her, James. She is your teacher, and I want you to treat her like one."

James nodded, a little reluctantly. Harry smiled, then unexpectedly threw an arm around James.

"Ahh--Dad!"

"Thanks, son. I'm proud of you."

James felt a little embarrassed, so he jumped at once to help his mother with the groceries when she walked in.

The last few minutes before the rest of their family came was full of hastily prepared dishes to finish up. Then the Weasleys came, every one of them, along with a few extra friends like the Lupins and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great deal of merrymaking and fun, but eventually James was able to pull aside Nicholas and speak to him.

After relating all that his father had said, James and Nick began to discuss it.

"He _trusts _her? He honestly thinks she has reformed?" Nick asked, aghast.

"Yes. And that may be true. We just don't know yet."

Nick nodded. "But that doesn't explain our little Melody friend. Did you ask your Dad about her?"

"No, but I don't think there's any need. She hasn't moved from her spot on the map, and construction workers have been in her room, so I think the map must just be faulty."

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I was researching in my Mum's old books, and I think she must be some kind of magical creature. Like a Unicorn, or a Centaur."

James looked at him, frowning. "A Unicorn or Centaur that doesn't move and goes unnoticed by everyone in the room?"

"Well, then maybe a ghost?"

James slapped his hand to his forehead. "That must be it! Ghosts are strange that way; they'll haunt anything."

Nick grinned. "Then I think we've solved that mystery."

James now looked at him, a little slyly. "But there's one other I've yet to solve. You and Teresa."

Nick blushed. "What about her?"

"Are you going out yet?"

Before he could answer, Helen seemed to appear out of nowhere behind them and put her elbow on Nick's shoulder.

"Yes, they are, and I can hardly believe it. Ickle Nicky-nick has found himself a girlfriend."

James laughed along with her and Nick threw the rest of his punch at Helen.

The rest of the night passed without much incident, unless you count Nick's repeated threats to inflict bodily harm on Helen if she told their parents, and the party ended with a bit of eggnog and funny stories of Ron and Hermione's days at Hogwarts. They went to bed a little later than usual for a Christmas Eve.

While he slept, James found himself dreaming about Hetzel, carting around a Unicorn and raving about Voldemort. Then she turned into James' view of Snape (a tall, dorky-looking nerd with black hair and glasses) and ordered James to clean the trophy room, which was full of nothing but Harry's awards.

"What in the world?"

James awoke, groggily rubbing his eyes. Nick was sleeping on his floor, staring at an absurdly large book on how to study.

"My Mum gave it to me," Nick said, looking a little scared. "I mean, I know I like to read, but this is ridiculous…"

James laughed, then looked at his own pile of presents, which was roughly the same size as Nick's. They unwrapped them happily, laughing or screaming about what they got.

James got a bag of rock cakes from Hagrid, but these were actually edible, so his wife must have made them. He also got a sweater from his grandma Weasley, with a Quaffle stitched into it. Teresa had gotten him a _Reading Palms Kit, _which James swore never to open, fearing what he would discover in his own hand. Nick got him a flag to attach to his broom, which James thought was cool if a little strange. But his favorite gift was from Eliza, who had gotten him a wonderful new book called _Becoming an Auror: The Method to Madness. _James flipped through this happily, remembering their dance they had enjoyed together.

* * *

Ok, peoples, that's it for now! I hope you've been enjoying my quick updates, because they won't happen very often! I expect lots of reviews! 


End file.
